Chasing the Sky
by Blossom Forest
Summary: AU. Meiji Tokyo...kind of. Kaoru meets a rurouni by the name of Himura Kenshin, but he isn't a normal human. Kaoru is determined to help Kenshin find happiness and acceptance in the world, as much as he is determined to protect her.
1. If I Just Breathe

Summary: Alternate Universe. Set in Meiji Tokyo, but with some differences. Kaoru meets a rurouni by the name of Himura Kenshin, but he isn't what he seems to be. What is he, really? It may not be easy, but Kaoru is determined to help Kenshin find peace in a world where he'll never belong.

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and related characters are copyright of Nobuhiro Watsuki. _Chasing the Sky_ was inspired by Amanda Stott's album by the same name.

Note: Japanese glossary at the end.

**Chasing the Sky**

Chapter 1 - If I Just Breathe...

"Mou!" The black-haired girl feinted quickly to the right and aimed a thrust at her current opponent. Her bokken connected solidly with the man's stomach, but she didn't pause to watch him drop from the blow.

"Why..." She spun around to block a swing at her head, her high ponytail whipping around wildly.

"...is it..." Another feint, to the left this time. "...so _hard_..." Two more men dropped from blows to the gut, the expertly wielded bokken delivering hard and rapid hits.

"...for you men to understand..." She was grabbed in a bear hug from behind, but it failed to immobilize her. Instead, it only made her angrier. "...that people...just want to be left..." She leapt into the air for the grand finale, delivering a merciless blow to the leader's head. "..._alone_!"

Kamiya Kaoru landed perfectly on her feet and spun around to face her opponents challengingly, her breathing strained but even and controlled. She received no answer from the men lying unconscious on the ground, nor had she expected one. She bent down to pick up her dropped bags with a sigh and checked to make sure their contents were still intact.

"Next time," she warned the twitching bodies on the ground, "I hope you'll know better than to assault innocent women." She ignored the groans of pain that answered her as she tied the bag to her bokken and swung it over her shoulder. "Really, men these days..."

Neither she nor her failed attackers noticed the watcher leaning casually against a tree by the roadside. The light from the full moon revealed curiosity in his eyes. "She's quite adept at protecting herself, that one," he murmured, "It appears that sessha need not have worried after all."

x o x o x o x o x o x

_Mou, men these days..._

Kaoru slid the door shut behind her and slumped against it. "I'm home, Father," she said with a tired smile. She swiped a hand through her bangs and covered her mouth to hide a yawn. "Some thugs were being a pain in the rear, but I taught them a lesson or two." She brushed a hand across her eyes as though chasing away a bad memory. "I think Tokyo has changed a lot more than people admit. The streets aren't safe anymore."

The girl turned away from the life-sized portrait on the wall. "But don't worry, Father, I can take care of myself." She started down the hallway, still carrying her bokken. "I'll keep searching for my own happiness. I won't break my promise."

_I'll be strong. I won't let the world get me down. If I just keep breathing..._

x o x o x o x o x o x

"Kaoru-chan! Can you give me a hand with these orders?"

"Hai," the girl chirped, "I'll be right there!" Kaoru balanced two plates in one hand while using the other hand to hold the curtain open for her friend and employer, Tae. She made her way over to one of the tables near the door and presented the dishes with a flourish. "Here you are! Please enjoy." Kaoru could feel their leering stares and suggestive smirks as she turned to leave, but she kept a smile frozen on her face.

_Remember, _she told herself, _they're customers...never hurt the customers..._ She could still remember the first - and last - time she had been forced to ward off unwelcome advances with her bokken, which she always kept with her nowadays. She heard the man went home with a black eye and bruises that lasted several days. In her opinion, he deserved a much harsher sentence than a few days in bed for putting his hand in all the wrong places - several times in a row - but Tae had only shook her head with a smile and warned her to never use a bokken on a customer while inside the restaurant. Kaoru had reluctantly agreed with the logistics of that order. The Akabeko didn't need to go looking for trouble, not in these times.

Kaoru hurried back toward the kitchen of the Akabeko with her face still burning with indignation. She needed this day job to bring in some extra money, but really...what kind of world was it when waitresses had to give up their right to defend their pride in order not to lose customers? At least Tae sympathized, but there wasn't much she could do while keeping the business running in place of her ailing father.

She tried to comfort herself with encouraging thoughts of the kenjutsu exercises she could look forward to in the afternoon as she gathered up empty bowl from a recently vacated booth, but her daydreams were interrupted when a man swaggered past her and sideswiped her with one of his arms. She cursed her movement-restricting kimono as she felt herself falling backwards, helpless to regain her balance with her legs trapped together by the kimono and unable to buffer her fall with her hands full. There was a distant cry of "Kaoru-chan!" before she found herself enveloped in a soft cushion of...

...magenta sleeves?

"Oro," Kaoru heard her cushion grunt as two hands gripped her arms to steady her. The customer that had very nearly bowled her over was already gone by the time Tae arrived hurriedly at the scene and began fussing over her. Kaoru was aware of many curious stares as she regained her footing and silently rued the day that Akabeko had decided that uniforms were necessary. She wished, not for the first time, that Tae would let her wear her kenjutsu uniform. Hakamas were just so much more practical, lady-like be screwed. Working at a restaurant was almost as physically exerting as practicing kenjutsu.

Once Tae was satisfied that Kaoru (or the expensive china bowls) hadn't been done in by the treacherous Akabeko uniform and returned to the kitchen, Kaoru turned to thank her saviour. "Mou," she said and frowned when she realized that the person had left immediately after she had released her arms. A quick glance around the small restaurant confirmed that no customer was wearing a pink kimono. "I didn't even get a chance to say thank you..."

"Kaoru-chan!"

Tae's voice from the kitchen snapped her out of her reverie. "Coming!" she called back. Hiding her disappointment, she picked up her serving tray and stepped into the kitchen. _Magenta sleeves, huh? I'm sure she won't be too hard to recognize if I ever run into her again._ Normally she wouldn't spare a second thought for such a random incident, but the mysteriousness of the stranger's appearance and departure, not to mention their hideous choice of colour for clothing...it intrigued her.

x o x o x o x o x o x

Kaoru quickly melted back into the normal routine of her day as she immersed herself completely in her kenjutsu exercises at the Maekawa dojo. Without a sparring partner at the dojo her father had left her, she taught basic lessons instead at the dojo across town, to keep in shape and bring in some extra money.

"_Do_!" she cried as she demonstrated a strike to the torso. The _thwack_ sound when the practice shinai connected with the torso pad on the practice dummy was extremely satisfying, especially when she imagined it was one of the any men she had served at the Akabeko who had wandering hands. "_Men_!" This time she executed a furious strike to the head of the dummy. The students of the Maekawa dojo standing at the side watched wide-eyed as the assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu systematically took apart the practice dummy.

"She's scary when she's angry, Kaoru-sensei is..."

Kaoru finished her demonstration with a flourish and turned to challenge the students. "Now, I hope you were watching carefully. Who's ready to try it on me?" She took a step toward the group of students. "No volunteers? Here, Raiko-kun, give it a try."

A pair of violet eyes watched the practice with interest, observing the fluid grace with which the young kenjutsu instructor sparred with the student and corrected his stance with words of encouragement whenever he faltered. Her skill in kenjutsu was blaringly apparent. The girl finished training one-to-one with the first student and turned her eyes to the young kenjutsu practitioners waiting at the side. Her eyes flickered toward the open door, perhaps to gauge the time from the position of the setting sun, and then...

She saw him. She looked straight at him. Her blue eyes widened with recognition.

"Oro," he said, for lack of a better word, before his common sense took over and he was several metres into the safe darkness of the forest before anyone was the wiser, and quickly increasing the distance between himself and the dojo. His mind stumbled over his thoughts although his feet moved surely over the uneven floor of the forest; the last few moments replayed in his mind. She had looked at him, recognized him...

_How?_

Before he could muse any further on the subject, a slender hand clapped down firmly on his shoulder and spun him around. His shock was so great that he actually tripped over his own feet and tumbled to the ground, legs tangled hopelessly as he propped himself up with his hands and nervously faced the girl. "Oro?" he choked out.

The girl was just as speech incapacitated. Whatever she had on her mind had instantly evaporated the instant she got a good look of the person she had stopped the practice to chase down, yelling back at the students to practice head strikes until she got back and grabbing her bokken on the way out. She took a few seconds to admire her captive's fine red hair, tied in a low ponytail currently draped over a firm shoulder, and the brilliant violet eyes that stared up at her in wide-eyed surprise. There was no doubt about it, this was the one she had caught a glimpse of watching their practice, the same person who had caught her in mid-fall at the Akabeko. The bright magenta kimono gave that away. What surprised her was the sword at his side, the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek and...

She gaped at him. "You...You're..."

He winced, peering apprehensively up at the very intimidating girl currently towering over him. _Sessha...What about sessha de gozaru ka? Oro..._ "Um, miss..."

Kaoru interrupted him. "You're a man."

"Oro?!" the man frowned and sputtered. He might have laughed if he wasn't still as confused as hell. "Did you think sessha was a woman?" It would almost be insulting if it wasn't so funny.

"Oh...I..." Kaoru was still too stunned to be embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I...it was your magenta gi, I just assumed you would be a woman. I-In any case," she stumbled on, "you were the one who caught me when I was falling, right? You left before I could say thank you, so..."

By now the swordsman had gathered up his wits from where they had scattered on the ground and he hoisted himself to his feet, laying one hand on the hilt of the sword he kept at his waist to keep it from moving to an uncomfortable position as he got up. "Yes, at the Akabeko..." he started, keeping his head lowered and his eyes hidden behind his bangs.

"Thank you," she said simply, pleased when his head snapped up in surprise and revealed his innocently round eyes. His shy and hesitant manner puzzled her, but she wouldn't let it deter her; perhaps it was how different he was from other men that drew her to him. "Um--" She stopped when his expression noticeably darkened. "What...?"

"Kaoru-dono," he frowned, one hand on the hilt of his sword, "you were followed."

_What? What is he...?_ Kaoru fell back into her fighting stance, holding her bokken up defensively. _How does he know my name?_ But there was no time to wonder about that now. Kaoru focused her attention on the men that had melted out of the trees and formed a circle around them, her eyes flickering angrily in the fading sunlight of the evening. "You again! Didn't you get enough punishment last night?"

The leader of the band sneered and spat at the ground, but it was clear that, with all his bravado, he wasn't about the step away from the protective cluster of men around him. "Nagaoka Mikio does not give up easily, wench. Nor does he forgive insults to his clan. We'll kill you tonight for your arrogance." At an invisible cue, the men leapt forward with their swords unsheathed and raised, hungry for blood and revenge for their humiliation the other night.

Kaoru's eyes blazed dangerously as she zeroed in on one of the charging men and delivered a paralyzing blow to his wrist, knocking the sword out of his hand and giving herself an opening to take him out with a head strike. _These men..._ She ducked under a wild swing, sensing the blade whistling harmlessly above her head, and jabbed her bokken into the man's chin. _...they lack skill..._ She didn't have time to watch him collapse as another blade came dangerously close to beheading her, only missing because she had instinctively rolled and pressed herself to the ground. A sword smashed into the ground where she was just seconds ago. _...but there are too many of them...and with swords...I don't know if I can..._ Within seconds her world had erupted into a flurry of flashing blades and battle cries.

The girl winced as a sword sliced into her left shoulder. It was true that she was probably giving them a harder time than they had anticipated, but although this wasn't going to be the quick slaughter that the men had expected, this time they held an advantage over her. Well, maybe this time she wouldn't walk away alive, but she sure as hell was going to give them some injuries to nurse for the weeks to come.

"Hyah!" A thrust to the stomach took care of the man who had injured her and she suddenly noticed the lack of attackers that gave her a chance to catch her breath. She had seen the red-haired swordsman pull out his sword, but it was only now that she realized the adeptness with which he handled a blade. He must have kept the men off her back. Kaoru watched in awe as he seemed to disappear and reappear with unfathomable speed, landing blows before any of the men thought to defend himself.

Then...

No, something wasn't right. The men...they were staring right through the red-haired swordsman. They glared at her, and seemed to see her as the threat. Couldn't they see the swordsman that was dropping them one by one using controlled strikes from his sword? What...was going on? Their eyes were wild and confused, and very, very afraid. Quite suddenly, the remaining men threw down their swords and turned to run. Something was very wrong...and Nagaoka Mikio, where was he?

"Kaoru-dono!"

She realized her mistake nearly a second too late. It was too late to dodge the yakuza leader's strike, but she raised her bokken to try to stop it, to deflect it...

The metal blade sliced through her wooden one like a knife through butter. Kaoru winced as she felt Nagaoka's sword cut into her right side, but it was a shallow wound compared to the very real possibility of being cut in half. Immediately she took the remaining twelve inches of her bokken and, ignoring the pain in her left shoulder, smashed the wood into the man's nose with the strength of both hands.

She managed a pained smile as he hit the ground like a sack of wood. "Take that, you thug." But hell, she hurt all over now.

Kaoru examined the tattered remains of her training gi and determined that, with her chest bindings, her modesty would be more than well preserved, before she borrowed a few articles of clothing from the men on the ground to serve as temporary dressings for her wounds. It wasn't until she stopped the bleeding from her shoulder and side that she noticed the redhead standing stock still a few feet away, his head down and sword held loosely at his side.

"Um...are you okay?"

For a long time there was no response, until suddenly he looked up at her and gave her a heart-wrenchingly sad smile.

"Yes, this one is fine de gozaru. And Kaoru-dono?"

She started and glanced down at her injuries. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. These are nothing."

The man fell silent and seemed to withdraw into himself. "I'm...glad."

Her eyes widened when she saw him slowly sheath his sword, and turn to leave. "Wait!" she called, confused. "Wait, you..."

"Sessha used a sakabatou, Kaoru-dono. None of these men are dead, just unconscious. You need not worry about any questions from the police." He continued walking.

A sakabatou? It explained a lot, including the lack of blood on the sword, but why was this man using a sakabatou instead of a normal sword?

Waitasec, the red-haired swordsman was trying to leave! "No, it's not that. I mean, that's not what I wanted to ask you. Who are you--?"

He refused to turn to look at her. "Sessha is just a rurouni passing through. Please forgive me, but this one must not stay," and then, after an uncertain pause, he spoke in a quieter voice. "Sayona--"

"Stop right there!" Kaoru growled in frustration. She ran after him angrily and stepped in front of him, her eyes searching in vain for a glimpse of his eyes behind those red bangs. "Tell me, who are you? _What_ are you?" She refused to back down.

"Kaoru-dono," he said helplessly, "sessha...sessha is but a rurouni. You need not worry about me, sessha intends to continue wandering. I will not trouble you again--"

"No," she interrupted, "what are you? Those men, they couldn't see you at all. You didn't just take them by surprise, they looked right _through_ you. Why? How?"

The tension that followed was unnerving as she glared at him.

She couldn't stand it anymore. "You're..."

"A spirit," he said finally, his eyes everywhere but looking at her, "sessha is a spirit. That is why those men could not see me. That is why I was so surprised when _you_ saw me. It has been a long time...since someone has spoken to this one." When she didn't reply, he bowed his head goodbye and turned his back on her for the last time, ignoring the pain in his chest. "I'm sorry. Sessha had hoped that Kaoru-dono need not find out about this one if at all possible, but...this one apologizes...for everything." _Sayonara._ The swordsman stepped into the woods, finally leaving her behind him.

He could feel his heart clench at the silence behind him. _So she cannot accept it after all_, he thought sadly, _I really wish...I could have watched her a little longer. I never expected that she would be one of _them_...one of those with eyes for spirits..._ Well, soon enough he would be out of Tokyo. Perhaps he would give Hokkaido a try next; he would really like to try the hot springs there. Kami knows how much he needed a chance to rela--

Without any warning at all, he felt a hard pull on his hair that was so unexpected that it sent him toppling to his rear for the second time that day. "Oro," he blinked. Once again, Kaoru had left him absolutely speechless. "Kaoru-dono..."

She stood planted before him. "You didn't even tell me your name," she said accusingly, although her eyes were averted with uncertainty. "I don't know why it should matter that you're a...rurouni. You don't have to wander forever, you know. Don't you ever get lonely?" Nothing but silence answered her. Kaoru was afraid to look at his face, but she wouldn't be able to decipher his expression even if she did. "I...At least tell me your name. I won't bother you anymore. I just...want to know your name, okay?"

Neither of them said a word as the swordsman slowly got to his feet and rearranged his sakabatou. They stood facing each other, both looking everywhere but at the other, neither daring to break the silence. Kaoru finally heaved a sigh of defeat and turned, her hand clenched tightly around the remains of her bokken. It was getting late...she was tired and her shoulder was starting to hurt. _I should probably be getting home..._

"Kenshin. Himura Kenshin."

Her heart fluttered. She had hoped he'd trust her, and yet she hadn't expected it at all. "Kenshin," she murmured, testing out the name. "Thank you, Kenshin. I...I hope we'll meet again someday." She shifted on her feet uncertainly. Did she dare turn to look at him one last time? "Well, I guess I..."

"Oro?" Kenshin mumbled as she suddenly fell back against him. He supported her weight easily, but... "Kaoru-dono? Sessha..." He froze. Her eyes were dilated and her breathing was unnaturally shallow. His eyes narrowed when he felt her ice-cold skin. "Her injuries...these men, they'd go so far as to use..."

_...poison._

x o x o x o x o x o x

Glossary

mou - Kaoru's expression of frustration/exasperation

bokken - wooden sword

sessha - Kenshin's way of referring to himself; translates literally to "this unworthy one", but Viz shortens it to 'this one' (I occasionally use 'this one' in my story, simply because it flows better)

-chan - an honorific used at the end of someone's name, usually used with small children or younger women; can be considered a term of endearment when used by friends/family

hai - yes

Akabeko - the name of the restaurant

kenjutsu - "art of the sword"; swordsmanship

dojo - swords training (or martial arts) school

_do_ - torso strike

_men_ - head strike

-sensei - honorific used at the end of someone's name, usually indicates a doctor or teacher

-kun - an honorific used at the end of someone's name, usually used with young men

oro - Kenshin's cute little exclamation/expression of surprise

de gozaru ka/de gozaru yo/de gozaru - very old-fashion, polite phrase that Kenshin likes to add at the end of his sentences

-dono - an honorific used at the end of someone's name, extremely polite; roughly translates to "mister" or "miss"

yakuza - gang/mafia

sakabatou - a sword with its blade on backward, so the dull edge is where the cutting side normally is

rurouni - a word made up by the creator of Rurouni Kenshin that roughly translates to "wanderer" or "wandering masterless samurai"

sayonara - farewell; roughly means "goodbye for the last time" or "goodbye forever"

kami - god

* * *

Please let me know what you think. I know the writing is awkward in a few places and it doesn't flow very well, but sessha is still developing my fanfiction writing style. I would appreciate feedback very much de gozaru yo! 

- San-chan


	2. Look Me in the Eye

Summary: Alternate Universe. Set in Meiji Tokyo, but with some differences. Kaoru meets a rurouni by the name of Himura Kenshin, but he isn't what he seems to be. What is he, really? It may not be easy, but Kaoru is determined to help Kenshin find peace in a world where he'll never belong, just as he is determined to protect her.

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and related characters are copyright of Nobuhiro Watsuki. _Chasing the Sky_ was inspired by Amanda Stott's album by the same name.

Note: Japanese glossary at the end. Character names are written last name first.

**Chasing the Sky**

Chapter 2 - Look Me in the Eye

Kenshin landed softly on a rooftop despite the extra weight he was carrying, his expression dark. He took a few swift steps and leapt into the air again, glancing down at the girl he carried in his arms as he did so, and his eyebrows knit together in worry at Kaoru's ghostly pale face. Her eyelids fluttered weakly as her body fought against the poison and he was almost glad to see it; it was the only sign other than her shallow, whispery breaths that she was still alive.

_Kaoru-dono, do not give up de gozaru!_ A cold wind picked up, making him shiver, and he cradled Kaoru close to his chest. Her skin felt painfully cold to the touch and his heart clenched in worry. He had very little medical skill, although he had lots of practice dressing wounds, and--

And he had no idea how to deal with poisoning.

Kenshin cursed silently and abruptly changed his destination. It didn't make sense to bring her back to her home if there was no one to help her there. His hasty instincts had led him in the wrong direction. As Kaoru shuddered again in his arms, Kenshin left the rooftops and took to the streets, his red hair dancing behind him as he dashed through narrow alleys.

x o x o x o x o x o x

Kaoru awoke with a horrible jolt. The first thing she noticed was the sunset-orange sunlight of late afternoon that poured through the window and spilled onto the far wall, dying the room a golden red. She winced as she tried to lift her head. Her body felt numb and cold all over, and she had a pounding headache. _What happened to me?_ Her body felt so utterly exhausted...

When she tried to sit up on the raised bed, she noticed the warm hand clasped loosely over hers. Carefully she turned her head to the side, and what met her eyes brought a smile to her face. For a moment she felt perfectly contented despite her battered body, her eyes quietly tracing the sleeping face beside her. It looked like Kenshin had fallen asleep kneeling by her bed, his hand holding stubbornly on to hers even as he nodded off to sleep and laid his head down on his folded arms. With his serene expression, eyes closed in sleep, he almost looked like a praying angel.

Kaoru shyly reached over with her left hand despite the dull sting from the wound in her left shoulder. Just as she brushed a soft strand of silky red hair away from her rurouni-chan's face - she couldn't stifle a giggle at the impulsive nickname - his eyelids slid open sleepily and she was once more drawn into their curious violet depths.

Kenshin opened his mouth in a silent oro as his eyes focused on hers. He drew his head off the bed and studying her with relied in his eyes. "Kaoru-dono, you're awake," he smiled. He was pleased to see the healthy blush on her skin - she had looked so deathly pale before.

"Oro?" He blinked as she suddenly looked away, and belatedly averted his eyes as well. He hadn't meant to stare at her so openly; perhaps that was a real blush he had been studying.

Kaoru stared resolutely at the ceiling for a minute before shaking herself and turning back to the rurouni with a small frown. "Kenshin, what happened? Where am I?"

"Kaoru-dono..." Did she really trust him, even after she woke to an unfamiliar room? "Do you remember the men that attacked you?" She encouraged him with a weak nod. "Sessha brought you to a doctor when you collapsed from their poison. It would have been unwise to leave you unconscious in the forest."

Was he lying to her? Kaoru pondered his words for a moment before deciding he was telling the truth. "I guess I owe you another thanks, Kenshin," she gave him a thoughtful look. Perhaps... "I know! You should stay in Tokyo a while before wandering again, so I can find a way to repay you." She didn't wait for his protest - she was sure he would - and rushed on, "You can live at my dojo, it won't be any trouble at all, and I wouldn't mind the company."

She was a little surprised when he didn't give an oro in response or something of the kind. Instead, he studied her for a second before looking down to hide his expression. She had caught a glimpse of doubt in his eyes, and maybe even some fear. Was the concept of settling down in one place was so frightening for him? Or was he worried that...

"Kenshin?" she said quietly, "Look, um, if this is about..." _A spirit...sessha is a spirit_. Kaoru pressed her lips tightly together. She...really had no idea how to broach the subject with him, when he had seemed so happy when she chose not to pursue the subject in the forest.

"Gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono, but sessha desires no compensation, nor any pity. This one appreciates Kaoru-dono's offer, but I believe there are many people far more deserving of your kindness than one such as myself," he paused and looked up at her with clouded eyes. Coming to a decision, Kenshin released her hand and stood up, sliding his sakabatou back in place. "Kaoru-dono, do not trouble yourself for this one any more. You should not try to burden yourself with a stranger."

With a polite bow, Kenshin turned to leave the room, but a slender hand reached out to grasp his magenta sleeve tightly. "No, Kenshin," came the whisper, so quietly that he almost missed it.

He turned around to look at her, knowing it would be his undoing but helpless to stop himself. Her eyes were hidden in shadow. "Kaoru-don--"

"Don't 'Kaoru-dono' me!" Kenshin suddenly found himself confronted by a pair of piercing blue eyes. "First of all, I don't pity you! Should I? Kenshin, you don't have to be alone! I don't know if this is some sort of self-inflicted punishment or just plain stupidity, but it can't go on forever! This isn't about what you are or what you think you deserve, I don't _want_ you to leave." The fierce determination in her voice brought a small smile to his eyes, even though he felt trapped by her words. He suddenly felt very, very overwhelmed.

"My father taught me something before he left. In order to search for their own happiness, a person has to face their fears eventually." Her voice softened. She suddenly looked at her hand still curled around the cloth of his magenta gi, as though she only just realized what she was doing, and abruptly released him. "I think..." she hesitated. Kenshin was staring at her hand, but his eyes were distant. He was looking somewhere very far away, perhaps not even listening to her, and yet...she had to try, not only for him but for herself and for her father.

"I might not know anything about you, Kenshin, but I think you deserve to be happy. I...truly believe you deserve to be happy."

There was nothing physically keeping him by her side anymore, although it took all of her self-control not to grab his sleeve again just to reassure herself that he couldn't just walk away from her, walk out of the room. She wanted to believe in him, wanted him to prove her fears wrong. He wouldn't leave without at least giving her some kind of warning...

Kaoru felt her heart sink as he walked away in silence and tried to focus on anything but the mocking sound of his footsteps. He didn't even think her worthy of a reply at all. She clenched her fist around her blanket.

"Will you...tell me your name, de gozaru ka?"

Kaoru's head snapped up with surprise. "My _name_?" He hadn't walked to the door, he was standing in front of the window...smiling at her? Her heart suddenly felt ten times lighter even as she fumed at the distress he'd caused her. _Why, that...mou, he did that on purpose!_ "You know my name already, Kenshin," she paused and quirked an eyebrow at him, "Wait, that's right, how did you know my name in the first place?"

Kenshin turned the full charm of his cheerful rurouni look on her, complete with wide violet eyes and innocent smile. "Sessha only picked up your first name at the Akabeko de gozaru yo. The lady called you Kaoru-chan, did she not?" He walked back to the bed and knelt down so they faced each other at eye-level. "If sessha were to stay, he would very much like to know Kaoru-dono's full name."

She tried her very hardest to frown, but it was very, very difficult to stay angry when he acted so silly. "Fine," Kaoru stuck her tongue out at him. Oh if only she still had her bokken with her, she'd show that rurouni just what happened when he tried to tease Kamiya Kaoru so unfairly, "but only because you told me yours!"

"Oro," he told her with a grin.

Now that was just unfair! How was she supposed to keep the smile off her face when he was trying so hard to make her laugh? "Kamiya Kaoru. My name is Kamiya Kaoru," she said, feeling a lot happier than she had in a long time.

"Kaoru-dono," he smiled, "sessha will be inconveniencing you from now on de gozaru yo. A rurouni never knows where he's going or for how long, but if you don't mind that," Kenshin watched with affectionate amusement as the girl's eyes fluttered, "this one will stay with you awhile."

A small and peaceful smile graced her lips as her eyes finally closed with a sigh and she dozed off, tucked neatly in the bed.

Kenshin waited a few minutes before rising carefully from his crouch, moving to the window in absolute silence so as to not disturb the sleeping girl. He stood there for a while, his hands resting on the windowsill as he stared up at the waning moon that hung in the late evening sky. The eyes that studied the stars were full of doubt and uncertainty, and he berated himself for the foolishness and selfishness of his decision. And yet...in some small corner hidden deep inside his mind, he couldn't help but hope...even a little bit...

Several hours past midnight, Kenshin finally fell asleep sitting upright beside the bed with his back against the wall, one hand clutching his sakabatou to his chest. The other hand gently held onto Kaoru's hand on the bed, as though she was a lifeline from kami that he dared not grab onto too tightly, but feared to let go.

Tomorrow would be a new beginning.

x o x o x o x o x o x

Kaoru felt a gentle hand brushing a lock of hair tenderly from her face and stirred slowly in her sleep. "Kenshin, what time is it..." she mumbled sleepily.

"Kaoru-chan?" answered a decidedly feminine voice that definitely did not belong to Kenshin. If it was Kenshin, he would have Kaoru-dono-ed her.

Silence, then--

"Tae-san!" Kaoru cried in shock and bolted upright in the bed, her mind flashing from sleepy to wide-awake in the span of a few milliseconds.

A crippling headache immediately assaulted her. Her left shoulder burned like the way her finger did the last time she burned her hand when she tried to cook, and her side felt like it had split open and got stitched back together with knitting needles. All in all, she felt about ready to die. If she were Kenshin she would have oro-ed painfully, but she didn't feel it would be right to steal his trademark exclamation. Instead, she settled for a less unique but heartfelt, "Gyahhh..." She would have tumbled blindly off the bed if Tae hadn't caught her.

"Kaoru-chan, how are you feeling dear?" asked Tae as she patted the girl sympathetically on the back. She helped Kaoru settle back on her head cushion and fussed like an old hen the entire time, but once it looked like she was no longer in life-threatening pain, a shrew look crawled into the older woman's eyes. "So, who's Kenshin?" she teased with a big smile. "Is he a boyfriend you haven't told me about?"

_Kenshin!_ she suddenly remembered. He couldn't have left her, not after he promised to stay...Kaoru's eyes darted around the small room but she calmed when she saw Kenshin sitting cross-legged in the corner. He gave her a small wave and a sad smile as he shook his head. _Tae-san...really can't see him?_ She blushed when she remembered the woman's question. "No, he's just...a...friend..." _That you expect to wake up next to, real smooth Kaoru._ Better change the topic. "What time is it? What _day_ is it, Tae-san?"

Tae sobered a little from the seriousness of the situation. "It's early morning, Kaoru-chan, just after breakfast, and it's been five days since Megumi-sensei treated you. She found you outside her clinic in the arms of a redheaded swordsman in the middle of the night." At this, Kaoru started visibly and looked at Kenshin, but he avoided her eyes. Wait, back up. _Five days_! She had slept for five whole days? "Megumi-sensei said it was a very odd thing, that swordsman," Tae mused, oblivious to the girl's distress.

With perfect timing, the door opposite to the bed slid open and a woman in her early twenties stepped into the room. Cool brown eyes studied Kaoru carefully as the lady doctor made her way over to the bed. "Kaoru-san," she greeted the girl with a professional nod, "I'm your doctor, Takani Megumi. You should be ready to go home today, but I need to give you one last examination."

As the longhaired doctor checked Kaoru's temperature, she pursed her painted red lips. "You're very lucky, girl, you very nearly died from the poison. If the police found you along with the yakuza the next morning, it would have been too late to help you. Whoever brought you here saved your life."

After a few minutes of silent examination, Megumi turned to the door and tossed her hair behind one shoulder. "You're free to go now," she informed Kaoru with an unreadable glance, "just don't strain yourself or move too quickly for the next few days and you should be fine."

Before Kenshin slipped out the door behind Tae and Kaoru, he heard the lady doctor talk to herself as she stood at the window. "I wonder what happened to that swordsman..." He paused in the doorway for a split second before bowing his head and disappearing down the hallway after Kaoru.

x o x o x o x o x o x

"Mm," Kaoru let out a satisfied squeak as she stretched her arms over her head, "finally! I know Megumi-sensei said I have to be careful," she pursed her lips together in a frown, "but Tae-san was trying to confine me to my room for the next year! Mou, really! I can take care of myself."

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin started.

The young woman swung around to face him, brandishing her bokken in the air. "No Kenshin, don't say it. Don't you dare agree with them!"

"Oro," replied the redhead, staring back at her with a wide-eyed innocent look until she turned around and resumed walking. "But Kaoru-dono, sessha thinks you should listen to Megumi-dono and Tae-dono de gozaru, they're only--"

"Look here, Kenshin!" The rurouni suddenly found himself faced with a pair of boiling blue eyes. "I'm a grown woman, I really don't need an escort and I can take care of myself just fine. If you insist on coming along, then please don't try to lecture me."

Before he could blink she had already turned and continued walking down the road, and he could think of nothing to do but follow quietly like a dog on a leash. Kenshin sighed to himself. It looked like Kaoru-dono could not be persuaded to rest and regain her strength in the comfort of her own home. As soon as Tae had left them, Kaoru had changed into her training outfit, grabbed a new bokken and walked out the door before Kenshin could protest her recklessness with even an oro.

Now he watched her back with apprehension as they entered the market and one hand strayed to the hilt of his sword to calm his own nerves. He instinctively felt uneasy around crowds, even though they would provide some sort of security for a young woman travelling alone. But today he was almost convinced it'd be safer to travel to the Maekawa dojo by a less populated route; he could sense hostile ki in the market that morning, and it put him on edge more than the crowds did.

Suddenly a foolishly brash, unashamed fighting ki caught his attention and drew his eyes off Kaoru-dono to a tall figure lounging in the shadow between two buildings. In the midst of his distraction however, he heard Kaoru cry out in surprise and his attention snapped immediately back to her. Kenshin turned around in time to see a small figure lifted by the collar and slammed into a wall by a giant fist.

"You damn brat!" snarled the giant man, pressing his face close to his victim. "Thought you'd get away with pocketing my things, did you? You picked the wrong pocket today, kid. Hiruma Gohei does not forgive easily."

Kenshin's eyes were narrowed as he began to draw his sakabatou, but someone else was quicker. 'Hiruma Gohei' let out a surprised grunt before a fist slammed into his face and sent him flying back. He crashed through several fruit stands, frightening high-pitched shrieks out of passing shoppers. Two men by his side immediately stepped forward with raised fists, but they were quickly sent sprawling by a hard kick and punch to the gut. Kaoru stood with her bokken raised in front of the unconscious men, her eyes wide open in surprise as she stared at the man who had beaten her to the punch.

The symbol _aku_ stared her in the face as the fighter bent down to lift the kid out of the dust by the back of his collar. "Hey Yahiko, you alright there?" he smirked.

Once the boy regained his footing, he stomped venomously on the fighter's foot. "What the hell was that, Sano? You took your sweet time getting here!" His face crumbled in pain and he suddenly clutched his foot, a small pouch still gripped tightly in his hands. Lesson number one: kicking Sano is much like kicking a brick wall; not a good idea.

Sano watched him, unfazed, with a wide grin. "Hey, don't hurt yourself, Yahiko-_chan_. What matters is I got here in time to save your lousy butt," he cracked his knuckles loudly in satisfaction. "Show some appreciation, will ya?"

Yahiko had his mouth open with a retort when Sano's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Oi, kid," he interrupted, "looks like the excitement isn't over yet. We've got company."

Kaoru stood unacknowledged at the side, her bokken raised uncertainly, and watched with a sinking feeling when the street filled with armed men from the shadows and side alleys. The child and young man stood with staggered feet and their backs to each other as over a dozen men surrounded them.

Gohei staggered to his feet with crushed fruit covering one side of his face and wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of one hand. He unsheathed a sword as he rounded angrily on Sano and Yahiko. "You stupid, arrogant brats," he snarled, "I'll tear you limb from limb!" With one wave of his large hand, his men lunged forward with ragged battle cries.

One could almost see a sadistic smile flicker in Sano's eyes before he ducked his head and dodged under the wild path of a dagger, throwing his right hand into the man's ribs. His swift and smoothly efficient movements revealed he was an experienced fighter, but bare hands could fend off swords for only so long.

His partner, Yahiko, knocked the sword out of a pair of hands with a quick snap of his wrists, before lunging in for a hit to a vital body part with the shinai he handled familiarly. For a boy who looked no older than 10 years of age, he fought with a shinai surprisingly well...but grown men with lethal weapons would quickly overwhelm him. Things did not look good for the pair.

Kaoru was about to step in - pickpocket or not, he was still a little boy - when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She had forgotten about Kenshin. She was about to protest, but the swordsman frowned and cut her off with a shake of his head.

"Sessha will fight in your place, Kaoru-dono. You cannot risk reopening your injuries." With a polite nod allowing no room for argument, he was gone.

Kaoru observed her redheaded swordsman for the first time in battle, and it shocked her. He moved with unnatural speed and catlike grace, his ponytail dashing one way then the other as he carefully and discreetly dropped his opponents unaware, always moving toward the barehanded fighter and the young boy. Kaoru gradually realized the reluctance in his eyes was not a trick of her imagination, and after that it quickly became apparent that Kenshin took no pride in the advantage his invisibility gave him. A skilled swordsman like him, she knew, had a keen honour that preferred a fair fight. Something Tae had said suddenly bothered her, but...

There were too many men, they were outnumbered. Gohei and Sano were locked in combat, hardly a fair fight between a man with a sword and one with nothing but bare fists, but the tall fighter with spiked hair was holding his own. However, Yahiko was hard-pressed defending Sano's back from the lackeys, and evidently had even more trouble defending his own life. All things considered, Yahiko was fighting very bravely, his forehead lined with wrinkles of concentration and one eye closed protectively against the line of blood that trailed down from a cut in his eyebrow.

Then a brief gap in the attacking men let them see just how severe Yahiko's injuries were. The boy was covered by bleeding lacerations and he was barely avoiding fatal strikes from his opponents. Kenshin immediately stiffened and vanished from Kaoru's sight, but she barely noticed -- she was already preparing to enter herself into the fight. The kid was going to die if this went on.

As she moved toward the fight, a flicker of red in the sky stopped her. Kenshin...he had somehow launched himself into the air with an unbelievably powerful jump, and now he was letting gravity pull him rapidly toward the ground. He was going to try to land beside the boy, to take him away from the reach of hacking blades.

Then bare hands caught and pushed aside a backhanded sword swing, sending Gohei sprawling backward with his balance and concentration lost. Sano whirled around quickly, finally able to take his attention off the dangerous man for a second.

"Yahiko! Jump!" he roared.

The boy obeyed automatically and Sano caught him by the collar of his shirt. Kenshin and Kaoru watched in astonishment as Sano swung around and in one fluid movement tossed Yahiko out of the circle of men that had them cornered. Kenshin landed lightly from his jump, having just missed Yahiko's airborne departure by a second, but had no time to worry about the boy as he immediately had to fend off several attackers who lunged forward toward Sano's unprotected back.

Sano pitched forward and ground a hard fist into a man's face, his punches still as forceful as before even though he was bloodied and unsteady on his feet. "Yahiko, make a run for it! Get away from here."

Kaoru watched uncertainly as the boy climbed excruciatingly slowly to his feet from where Sano's rough toss had landed him, his hands clasped tightly over the small money pouch that was the cause of the fight. It was hardly important now, Gohei was out for vengeance and only blood would satisfy him. She wasn't sure if the boy would accept help from a stranger; pickpockets were often wary of people. Then she saw the knife aimed at his head from behind, and it spurred her into action.

"--out of the way!" Kaoru yelled hoarsely as she dashed forward with bokken in hand, ignoring the painful tear in her side.

x o x o x o x o x o x

Sano froze in mid punch at Yahiko's cry, feeling his blood freeze. Then he cursed when his opponent's sword bit into his side and snapped his attention rudely back to his own fight. He growled angrily as he swung a fist vehemently into the jaw of the idiot who dared mess with him. There was a satisfying crunch as Gohei hit the ground, this time for good, but Sano was deaf to the sound. _Yahiko, you stupid kid! I told you to get away!_ The men trying to stop him were no match for the fury of his blows, but he was taking them out too slowly to get to his friend in time.

x o x o x o x o x o x

Yahiko was shoved roughly to the side and he cried out when he landed painfully on a shredded arm. He looked up in astonishment as a young woman blocked a blow that was meant for him and watched in confusion as she traded blows with the man until she finally knocked the dagger out of his hands with a merciless bokken. Who _was_ she? She'd just saved his life, nearly at the cost of her own.

The assailant slumped to the ground, unconscious, but Kaoru had no time to celebrate. The side of her white training gi was stained red with blood from her reopened wound and she could feel her head pounding nauseatingly from the pain. She had just raised her bokken defiantly at the men advancing on her when Kenshin suddenly appeared beside her, his bangs hiding his eyes from her. He looked furious...with her? With the attacking men? Or...was he angry with himself?

Kenshin could sense Kaoru breathing painfully beside him and it took all of his control not to shake with rage. He had _told_ her not to fight, she should have just left it to him...but regardless, they had a problem on their hands. Kaoru couldn't fight in her condition - no, he wouldn't _let_ her fight in her condition - not when her side had started bleeding so mercilessly. Nor was she in any shape to be moved quickly and spirited out of harm's way, not to mention the attention something like _that_ would draw, and he couldn't risk leaving the boy behind either...so grab, jump and run wasn't an option. He'd have to fight alone was the obvious answer, but as an unseen attacker...would he be able to protect Kaoru-dono? The men had seen blood...they were already launching themselves at what appeared to be an injured boy and young woman and were quickly closing the distance.

His last resort...he almost wished he wouldn't have to do it.

Kenshin didn't look away from the advancing men when Yahiko suddenly cried out in fear and shock from where he lay on the ground. He focused all of his attention on the threat.

"You will not take a single step closer, de gozaru yo," he informed them darkly, with just the right tilt of his head to cast his eyes in menacing shadows. The men had stopped their advance as he had hoped they would. "Please remove yourselves from this place. Sessha would prefer to solve this incident peacefully, but I will not allow another drop of innocent blood to be shed _no matter what it takes_." His hand gripped the hilt of his sword tightly in the ensuing silence.

Kaoru looked away from Yahiko's frightened eyes and stared at Kenshin.

_What's going on? They can see him, they can hear him..._

_They can see Kenshin..._

x o x o x o x o x o x

Glossary

-dono - an honorific used at the end of someone's name, extremely polite; roughly translates to "mister" or "miss"

de gozaru ka/de gozaru yo/de gozaru - very old-fashion, polite phrase that Kenshin likes to add at the end of his sentences

oro - Kenshin's cute little exclamation/expression of surprise

sessha - Kenshin's way of referring to himself; translates literally to "this unworthy one", but Viz shortens it to 'this one' (I occasionally use 'this one' in my story, simply because it flows better)

sakabatou - a sword with its blade on backward, so the dull edge is where the cutting side normally is

gomen nasai - I'm sorry; more formal/polite than just 'gomen'

mou - Kaoru's expression of frustration/exasperation

rurouni - a word made up by the creator of Rurouni Kenshin that roughly translates to "wanderer" or "wandering masterless samurai"

Akabeko - the name of the restaurant

bokken - wooden sword

kami - god

-chan - an honorific used at the end of someone's name, usually used with small children or younger women; can be considered a term of endearment when used by friends/family

-san - an honorific used at the end of someone's name, roughly translates to "mister" or "miss"; normal people use it instead of -dono

-sensei - an honorific used at the end of someone's name, usually indicates a doctor or teacher

ki - the Japanese term for "life force" (also written as chi, which is the Chinese form)

aku - bad, evil

shinai - bamboo sword

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry, this chapter took several days longer than I had planned, and it's also several pages longer than originally planned. Unfortunately, the chapter quickly got out of control and Kenshin didn't get a chance to explain 'everything' to Kaoru, so many questions remain unanswered. Hopefully next time my planning will be better, ne? Gomen! I never meant to make everyone wait so long for an update.

- San-chan


End file.
